


Picture Perfect

by Yamiga



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Family, M/M, Marriage, Tumblr Gift, frienship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 00:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3999730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamiga/pseuds/Yamiga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Just because they were together with a family, didn’t mean things were perfect.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Hide and Kaneki are finally married with Hide's daughter from a previous marriage. However, Hide's daughter and Kaneki are having some problems that may put their family in jeopardy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picture Perfect

 

The teacher had called Kaneki earlier that day informing him of their daughter's status in school. He wouldn't be lying if he had said he “didn't” expect it but still, it was quite shocking to hear the tough allegations the teacher was throwing at her. Kaneki simply couldn't imagine someone so sweet and so kind “skipping class”, “hanging around the wrong crowd” or “refusing to do work”. And maybe it wasn't the fact that he couldn't imagine someone so “sweet”, being so mischievous. It was probably the fact that he couldn't imagine anyone coming from Hide, acting up like this.

 

As of present, he sat in the arm chair, reading over a book that Hide had bought him a couple a days ago. Reading, as it always did, gave him a temporary sense of peace as he knew he'd have to address their daughter's progress at school. Sighing, Kaneki began to indulge himself further into the pages of the book until he heard the familiar screeching of the car wheels outside. The automobile pulled up to the front drive way and the sound of the door opening and closing became present.

 

_So she's home already?_ Kaneki thought, closing the book and placing it on the small table below. _I didn't think she'd get back this soon._

 

He could feel his anxious heart beating seconds apart, as he braced himself for the hell that followed while the door slowly unlocked. Kaneki had been in situations where he had to lightly scold their daughter before but this time, things would be different.

 

Many times, he felt like he didn't have the right to tell her what to do or how to act. After all, she still missed her mother, Hide's ex-wife, whom he'd divorced years ago. It was evident that sometimes she disregarded Kaneki as a parent, or completely ignored his opinion. While that was understandable, it wasn't excusable, and maybe during this conversation, Kaneki would finally be able to grow a back bone and address this behavior.

 

All too soon, the door opened and in stepped Hide's biological daughter, Yuri Nagachika. She had long, beautiful blond hair, soft brown eyes, and a face just as flawless as Hide's. She had a thin body, like her angelic mother, and an uplifting smile—something she'd inherited from both parents. She was youthful, and a picture perfect example of what Kaneki wished he had. Happiness, a family...and almost everything in between.

 

Casually, Yuri removed her shoes before walking in the living room. Hardly addressing Kaneki with so much as a glare, she tossed her back pack on the sofa and made way towards the stair case. It was then, Kaneki stiffened in his chair, and gazed a head.

 

“Yuri.” Like always, he spoke timidly as if his voice was still unimportant.

 

The blond stood her ground and crossed her arms. “Yes.” The way she spoke implied that she already knew what was happening, but she beckoned Kaneki to continue.

 

Before he even opened his mouth, he was aware that he was already digging his own grave. “Your teacher called today and informed me that you were falling behind.”

 

Yuri rolled her eyes. “That teacher doesn't know how to work with students.”

 

“But, you're also showing up late to multiple classes, and hanging around the wrong crowd...that's not only the teachers fault.” Kaneki urged.

 

Yuri remained in her threatening position and pressed on. “And? It's not like I'm hurting anybody by hanging around_”

 

“It's hurting your grade and potentially your future. On top of that, you're being very rude and distressful to your teachers.” Kaneki replied rather annoyed. “You don't see a problem with that Yuri? I know you're a teenager, we've all been there before, but it's time you start taking responsibility for your actions. This is not taking responsibility. In time to come, universities are going to be viewing your file and when they see that you are becoming a delinquent they'll...” Kaneki drifted off mid sentence when he saw Yuri walk past him towards the stair case. She had an annoyed look on her face as if Kaneki wasn't worth her time.

 

Rather angrily, the half ghoul rose from his chair and went after Yuri. Unaware of his own strength, he roughly grabbed her by the arm, digging his nails into her skin. “Yuri! I'm not done speaking with you_”

 

It was at that time, Yuri screamed, allowing Kaneki to see just what he was doing wrong. He released her instantly. Yuri took a few steps away from him, clenching her arm. Kaneki simply stood there paralyzed, shocked and disgusted that he let things go so far.

 

“Yuri...I'm...sorry...” He took a few steps forward but stopped himself when Yuri held both hands up.

 

“Stay away! You're a monster!” She screamed at the top of her lungs. Kaneki stood there, swallowing harder than he ever had before. He took a few uncounted, painful breaths as Yuri continued. “You've been trying to act like my dad for months now but you're not! I can't believe my father even married you! I can't believe anyone loves you! You're a monster! I'll never accept a terrible monster like you as a father! I wish you could just leave so it could be like it was before with just me, my dad and mom! I hate you Kaneki! Get out of my life! Stop telling me what to do!”

 

For a few brief seconds, the two stared at each other in silence. Kaneki's face contorted with all kinds of painful emotions that were visible. Yuri on the other hand remained angry and uncaring on the surface. However, on the inside, she instantly regretted what she said to the kind half ghoul. But at that moment, she couldn't take it back. Without much to say, she stormed upstairs and slammed her door, locking it instantly.

 

Kaneki remained there for about twenty seconds before finally returning to his armchair and breaking into a hysterical crying frenzy. His head fell into his hands and his body began to tremble. His sobs could be heard in the vicinity of the living room as he tried to pull himself together....

 

He'd been trying to pull himself together for a while now.

 

But things just weren't working out. There was Hide's marriage, his daughter, the divorce and now this. Kaneki thought that, along with he and Hide's relationship, his own personal relationship with Yuri would strengthen as the two of them now shared the same roof. He thought he, Hide and Yuri would be the happy family he always yearned for but now, he saw just how wrong he was.

 

Yuri couldn't get over the fact that her parents divorced, she couldn't get over the fact that her father loved Kaneki, she couldn't get over the fact that Kaneki was trying to parent her, and more than everything, she couldn't face the fact that Kaneki was a ghoul.

 

As he sat there, crying in the arm chair, he only realized how selfish he was being attempting to play a role in a family that he had no part in. He loved Yuri and Hide with all his heart but he had to eventually face the fact that things had changed, and he had no place in that family. If years of trials and tribulations didn't tell him that, he didn't now what would.

 

He knew that Yuri would be fine without him, and so would Hide. The two would support each other, and they'd love each other. Kaneki wouldn't be missed. So it was time for him to make decisions for the family, rather than retain his own selfish wants.

 

OoOoOoOoOoO

 

“ _Hey Hide, this is Kaneki. Sorry you're reading this after a stressful day at work. And sorry you're reading this on a piece of paper...I couldn't bring myself to talk to you in person, but I'll have to soon anyway...because...Huh....Okay, let me be blunt. This is probably the hardest thing for me to say Hide, after everything we've been through together, after all you've helped me through but...but...I want a divorce._

 

_Yuri and I got into an argument today, and this one was worse than the others, but...I understood something. I understood that, you do love me, and I love you but...Yuri is uncomfortable with me, and at this moment my happiness doesn't matter anymore, hers does and so does yours. I'm not going to ruin this family anymore...so, good bye. By the time you read this, I'll be gone...but I just want you to know that, you two will do fine without me. Don't go finding me, don't yell at your daughter....be there for her because she really needs you. She misses her mother. She didn't ask to be born, nor did she ask you two to divorce and she certainly didn't ask for me to be her “parent”. You two will be fine without me, and you'll grow closer._

 

_Sorry this is such a short notice, but I just can't stay where I'm causing more harm than good._

 

_I love you Hide, I always will and I love Yuri too,_

_Take care of her._

 

_PS: You can't say that you'll die of loneliness, because you aren't a lonely rabbit anymore. So don't use that excuse.”_

 

Kaneki folded the note on the counter before getting his car keys and leaving the house for good.  


End file.
